A Change Of Heart
by Rita Pegasus
Summary: Pegasus has a daughter that he does not know about, she moves into Domino City seeking revenge on Yugi for the disappearence of her father, but her plans had changed when she meet Kaiba and feel deeply in love with him and now is out to win his heart.
1. Default Chapter

Yugi and the gang are in school and remember everything They have gone threw but suddenly  
  
a new student comes and tries to get back ay Yugi for the disappearence of her father and when she knws the truth   
  
she becomes friends with Yugi and the gang but then starts falling for Seto Kaiba and tries to win his heart, at least that   
  
is what she is trying to do. 


	2. New at Domino High

It was a beautiful friday morning Yugi and his friends were in class   
  
real early. They all gathered around going over some past events that   
  
have happened during the past.  
  
Yugi: Hey you guys, I still remember all those things happening to us ever   
  
since Duelist Kingdom.  
  
Joey: Same here Yug. Most importantly who could ever forget all the duelists   
  
butt I kicked to get to the finals at Battle City.  
  
Tristan: Yeah both of you did great but who could ever forget everything that happened  
  
at Battle City.  
  
Tea: Yeah I know it was like a horrible nightmare.  
  
As they were talking, Kaiba was at his seat reading his book.  
  
Those fools. They never stop thinking about the past. What they need to think of is   
  
there future not there stupid past. Kaiba said to himself.  
  
Outside of Domino High a limo comes and parks in the driveway. The driver comes out and   
  
opens the . A very familiar voice which ended up to be Keemos.  
  
Keemo: Here we are the school where you will be going to for now on. This is were Yugi Muto and his friends go. Remember everything I have told you it all his fault of what happened.  
  
The Person come out of the limo and went inside. As the person made there way to the class room the teacher Ms.Crotona went inside.  
  
Ms.Crotona: Good Mornning Class.  
  
The Class: Good Mornning Ms. Crotona.  
  
Duke: My Ms.Crotona, you look lovely today.  
  
Yugi and the gang: (Anime sweat drop)  
  
Duke gives an apple to the teacher and sits his way down to his seat.  
  
Kaiba looked up and snorted. Show off. he said to himself.  
  
The person entered the class room gave the teacher a piece of paper. Ms. Crotona stood up and   
  
stood by the person.  
  
Ms.Crotona: Class may I have your attention please.  
  
The class stood quiet and payed attention to the teacher.  
  
Ms. Crotona: Please welcome our new student....sweetheart what is your name?  
  
The young girl smiled sweetly. She was tall about Bakuras Height. Her long beautiful light brown hair   
  
and her sparkling green eyes really impressed the guys in class expecially Duke Devlin.  
  
Rita: My name is Rita, nice to meet you all.  
  
Duke: Nice to meet you to.   
  
Tristan pulled Duke back down. "Take it easy tiger.   
  
All the guys except for one (Kaiba) looked at her and were stunned by her beauty.   
  
Ms.Crotona: Now now class calm down. Class will start in ten minutes. Rita please take a empty seat.   
  
Duke stood up. "Please take a seat right here."   
  
Rita raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Thank you." Rita sat down and was between Duke and Yugi.   
  
Yugi turned to Rita and smiled sweetly "Hello Rita, I'm Yugi, its nice to meet you."  
  
Rita glared at Yugi with a dirty look. The whole gang noticed how Rita was looking at Yugi. Bakura leaned  
  
abit forward on his seat and whispered. "What is her problem?" Tea turned to look at Bakura. "I really dont know,   
  
but she dont seem as friendly as she seems." Tristan nodded. "yeah I agree." Duke looked back at them and shook his head.  
  
"Come on your guys lay off." Joey sighed. "Well what ever her problem is she better not try anything funny."  
  
Duke smiled as she looked at Rita. "She is adorable."   
  
(Anime sweat drop for everyone, hehe)  
  
Yugi looked at Rita and smiled. "Hey Rita....So you are new here huh...when did you move   
  
here?" Rita rolled her eyes and stood up and noticed Kaiba, she smiled and walked over to him.  
  
Kita looked at Yugi and sighed. "Well she seems like a rude person." Tristan looked at Rita.   
  
"Tell me about it, what is her problem?" Yugi turned to look at them. "Its ok you guys she just might  
  
be having a bad day or is nervous since its just her first day at school." Joey smiled and nodded."Yeah Yugi is right  
  
anyone could kinda act that way when they dont know anyone."  
  
Rita walked over to Kaiba and sat down on the empty seat next to him. "Hello Seto, you may not know me but I have heard  
  
so much about you." Kaiba closed his book and glared at Rita." Miss Rita, I am not in the first name bases with you, got that? you   
  
call me Mr.Kaiba not by my first name." Rita blinked and could not believe how rude Kaiba was. ".....Mr.Kaiba, I know how you dislike Yugi   
  
and his friends and I was wondering.." Kaiba cleared his throat. "Miss Rita, I dont care about what you have to say."   
  
Joey looked towards where Kaiba and Rita were and thought to himself. Well that is weird, why would anyone would want to talk  
  
to creapy Kaiba. That is just to weird." Rita raised an eyebrow. "But listen to what I have to say you..." Kaiba seemed frustrated and anoyed.  
  
"Enough." Kaiba said in a frustrated tone. "know would you please GET LOST!" Rita stood up and walked straight to her seat and stood quiet as   
  
class began. Hours had passed and Rita stood up and headed out of the class room. Duke got up and walked beside her. "Hey Rita, can I walk with you  
  
out of the school?" Rita looked at Duke and smiled. "yeah sure." Yugi, Joey and the rest of the gang followed. Tristan,Tea and Bakura headed one way waving goodbye.  
  
Joey and Yugi went the other way. Duke walked Rita over to the limo. "Well it was nice meeting you Duke." Duke smiled. "Likewise." Kaiba walked out and passed by Rita   
  
and Duke "Now now isnt this cute. Dice boy with the anoying new student." Rita glared at him and sighed. "Oh and there goes the spolied rich kid who dont know when to  
  
shut his mouth!." Rita shot back at him. Duke was impressed and laughed. "Nice one." Kaiba snorted and got into his limo and left."   
  
The next day came and Kaiba was in the park enjoying the wonderful weather. Rita walked around the park and smiled. Rita noticed Kaiba and smiled."Hello..Mr.Kaiba." Kaiba looked  
  
and glared at Rita."You again? I told you to GET LOST!!!." he said in a cold brutal tone.Rita glared right at him showing him no fear."Kaiba I am tired of you I challenge you to a duelright here, right now.  
  
If I win you have to listen to what I was trying to tell you in class.Got that?" Kaiba had smirk on his and then laughed. "You challenger me? you got to be kidding me.Well this is so amuzing. Ok lets duel."   
  
Rita and Kaiba got there duel disk ready."Prepare to meet your worst nightmare." Kaiba let out a evil laugh.  
  
To be continue....... 


	3. An Ultimate Battle

Kaiba looked at Rita and smiled. "You got to be kidding me, well it does not matter I will finish you   
  
in three turns." Rita shook her head and laughed. "It will take more than 3 turns to take me down Kaiba boy.  
  
Kaiba looked at her with an odd look on his face. "We will see about that, now enough with all this talk its time  
  
to duel!."  
  
~Twenty Minutes Later~  
  
Kaiba seemed frustrated. "This should not be taking long!. I will finish you right now since you have a few life points   
  
left. Thanks to my Blue Eyes." Rita glared at him and shook her head then smiled. "Kaiba there is nothing to stop me from defeating you."  
  
Kaiba had a sick smirk on his face on his face.Wait until you see my powerful monster Rita then we will see if that could stop you from   
  
defeating me. Rita was getting impatient . "Will you go already!!?" Rita screamed at him and she looked at her watch.  
  
Kaiba laughed. "I play polymerization to fuse my dragon with 2 more Blue Eyes to create The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!!."  
  
Yugi and Joey were hanging out at the park as well and noticed a crowd and the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Joey looked at Yugi then at the  
  
dragon. "Hey Yug, isn't that Kaiba over there dueling?" Yugi nodded with that cute adorable smile of his. Yeah it is who ever he is dueling  
  
might have gotten on his bad side."  
  
Kaiba looked at his dragon. "I cant attack now, but next turn you will lose!!" Rita smiled happily as she drew a card. "I play the black illusion ritual and  
  
sacrifice to monsters on my hand and summon Relinquished in defense mode ending my turn." Kaiba raised an eyebrow as he looked at the monster.  
  
"Know Lord of D. attack her monster." Lord of D attacked it but it got sucked up by Relinquished. "What the hell?" Kaiba said as he saw what had  
  
happened. My blue eyes attack!." Ritas smiled. "You have attacked your own monster, Relinquished absorbs your monsters power and well you attacked it so you lose life points."   
  
Kaiba snorted. "I will destroy it with Rageki." Rita's eyes widen. "No!!."  
  
Meanwhile Yugi looked over to the duel and noticed that Relinquished was played by Rita. Joey looked at Yug and waved his hand in front of his face.  
  
"Yugi...are you ok?" he said seeming abit worried.Yugi shook his head. "I don't know, its just that I remember that monster but I don't remember where."  
  
The millennium puzzle began to glow. Yami in the puzzle spoke out to him. "Yugi I know why you feel as if you have seen that monster."   
  
Yugi: Then why Yami? Why do I feel this way?  
  
Yami: Yugi..Remember Duelist Kingdom?  
  
Yugi: Well yes, I actually do remember.  
  
Yami: That is were you first saw Relinquished which was the creature Rita had on the field.  
  
Yugi began to remember his duel with Pegasus and looked shocked.  
  
Joey: Hey Yug? what's wrong man?  
  
Yugi: I remember where I saw Relinquished....Pegasus!!..Pegasus used that against me at Duelist Kingdom he is supposedly the only one to   
  
have that monster.  
  
Joey: Well..that is strange that Rita has that monster. You think she has connections with Pegasus? well that would explain her behavior  
  
in class yesterday.  
  
As they were talking Kaiba was laughing.  
  
Kaiba: Its time for you to lose Rita. I sacrifice my three monsters to summon Obelisk The Tormentor. I see you don't have any monsters on the field,  
  
so.....Obelisk attack her life points directly!!!  
  
Obelisk charged a fist towards Rita knocking her down to the floor. Kaiba laughed once again.  
  
Kaiba: I told you that you are no match for me, NOW GET LOST!!!  
  
The holograms disappear and Kaiba put his duel disk away and walked off looking very happy that he won.  
  
Yugi and Joey walked over to Rita. Joey extended his hand to Rita.  
  
Joey: Need a hand?  
  
Rita took a hold of Joey's hand and got up.  
  
Rita : Thanks.  
  
Joey: Don't mention it.  
  
Yugi: Hey were did you get that Relinquished from? I think its real cool.   
  
Rita looked at Yugi and raised an eyebrow and glared at him abit.  
  
Joey: Oh boy there goes that look. *sighs*  
  
Rita: That is non of your concern, now buzz off! Yugi Muto!!  
  
With those words Rita left Yugi and Joey standing there with blank expressions.  
  
Yugi and Joey walked off to the game shop.  
  
Joey: That Rita shore has a problem with you Yug.  
  
Yugi: Yes. I wonder why?. But for some strange reason I feel as if she has a strong  
  
bond with Pegasus himself.  
  
Joey raised an eyebrow and he looked at Yugi.   
  
Joey: What you saying Yugi? Are you trying to say that she works for Pegasus?  
  
Yugi: I don't know Joey but me and the spirit of my Millennium Puzzle will go and find out sooner  
  
or later. I will find out the truth about Rita. I will do whatever it takes even if it means putting myself in danger.  
  
With does words Yugi left Joey in shock.  
  
Joey: Well Yug, I will be right there beside ya.   
  
Yugi: Thanks Joey. Lets get some rest tomorrow is a big day and we may even get to speak to her.  
  
Joey: Yeah Yug. We will set her straight.  
  
Yugi nodded and smiled.  
  
Yugi: Yeah. ' I hope it ain't to dangerous or I may put more on the line, I might even put my friends   
  
in danger like before'.  
  
To be continued...... 


	4. An Unexpected Plan

It was Sunday and it was a cloudy day. Rita was int he mantion and was talking to some of Pegasus henchmen.  
  
Rita: Now I need some idead on how to get Kaibas attention.  
  
Croquet: Kaiba!? But why him Miss.Pegasus?  
  
Rita: Oh well I will tell you why, maybe its because he dislike Yugi and could hlep me  
  
get back at him for what he did to my father, maybe thats why.  
  
Rita was really frustrated of trying to think of ways to get Seto Kaibas attention   
  
until Keemo cleared his throat. Rita looked up at Keemo and crossed her legs.  
  
Rita: Is there something you would like to say?  
  
Keemo looked at her with an evil sick smirk on his face. "Dont worry Miss.Pegasus you leave  
  
it all up to me.  
  
Rita stood up and nodded with a smile.  
  
Rita: Ok Keemo, just dont do anything stupid.  
  
Croquet (laughs): Miss.Pegasus everything Keemo does is stupid.  
  
Rita glared at Croquet. "Croquet you have 2 strikes all you need is one more and your FIRED!!.  
  
Keemo you only have 1 mess up and it will be number 2 Got that!!?"  
  
Keemo and Croquet nodded and looked at Rita.  
  
Rita looked anoyed. "Get out of my sight!"  
  
~ One Hour Later ~  
  
  
  
Keemo was driving Rita around town. Rita was feeling hot in the limo and opened the window on the   
  
roof of the limo. Rita sighed. "Keemo stop the limo now."  
  
Keemo: Yes Miss.Pegasus. Keemo stoped the limo. Once the limo fully Rita got out and went into a game shop.  
  
Meanwhile Duke came out of the room in the back of the game shop and saw Rita and smiled.  
  
Duke: Hello Rita  
  
Rita looked at Duke with a smile. "Hi Duke, How are you?"   
  
Duke: I am ok, how are you doing? good I hope.  
  
Rita: Yeah I am fine, thanks for asking.  
  
Duke looks at Rita and starts thinking to himself. She is so beautiful, I wonder if she is taken?  
  
I hope not.  
  
Rita looks at Duke from the corner of her eye as she was getting what she was looking for.  
  
Why does he keep looking at me like that?  
  
Meanwhile Keemo was sitting at the drivers seat and noticed Mokuba walking along the streets as Kaiba left him by  
  
going the other way. Keemo smiled. "That is surtainly a good way to hel Miss.Pegasus." Keemo got out of the limo and sneaked   
  
up on Mokuba grabbing him and trying his hardest to drag him in the limo.  
  
Mokuba: Let go of me!, someone help me!!  
  
Rita heard the commotion and rushed out of the game shop and saw what Keemo was doing and  
  
looked furious.   
  
Rita: Keemo!!!   
  
Keemo turned around with Mokuba in hand. "Yes Miss. Pegasus?" Rita glared at him. "Let go of the boy right now!!"  
  
Keemo: But Miss.Pegasus....  
  
Rita: Let him go now!! and go back to the mantion me and you are going to have alittle talk when I get back. Now go!!"  
  
Keemo droped Mokuba on the floor and got in the limo and drove away.  
  
Rita walked over to Mokuba and helped him up. Duke stood in shock as he heard Keemo call   
  
Rita Miss.Pegasus. Rita looked down at Mokuba and looked worried.  
  
Rita: Hey, are you ok?  
  
Mokuba: Yeah, im ok thanks for helping me out.  
  
Rita smiled sweetly. "No problem, I could never let Keemo or anyone hurt anyone just like that."  
  
Duke: Rita I have a question.   
  
Rita looked at Duke and stood beside Mokuba. "whats the question?"  
  
Duke: why did Keemo call you Miss.Pegasus?  
  
Mokuba looked up at her with a worried look.   
  
Rita: the reason he called me that...is because..I am Pegasus daughter.  
  
Duke nodded and watched some customers come in. "I will see you two later ok."  
  
Rita and Mokuba nodded and waved at Duke.  
  
Mokuba: So you are Pegasus daughter?  
  
Rita: Yes I am, I have not seen him for a long time.  
  
Mokuba: Well you seem nice unlike him.  
  
Rita (smiles): Thank you, how what is your name?  
  
Mokuba dusted himself off abit more. "oh my name is Mokuba, Hey! follow me I want to tell  
  
my big brother about you." Rita smiled. "Ok cool." Mokuba and Rita walked for a long time and   
  
got to know each other and began to get along very well.  
  
Mokuba: There he is!! Seto!!  
  
Rita stood in shock as she saw Seto Kaiba. "Thats your big brother!?"  
  
Mokuba nodded with a smile. "Yup, Seto over here!!" Kaiba turned and saw Mokuba and Rita and walked over to them.   
  
Kaiba: Yes Mokuba what is wrong? Is the new girl bothering you?  
  
Mokuba: Seto...Rita saved my life and she is Pegasus daughter and she is nothing like him she is real nice.   
  
Kaiba looked at Rita and nodded. "Thank you...Miss.Pegasus, I am really grateful that you helped my little brother out. Maybe  
  
I should repay her by listening that what she had to tell me earlier.  
  
Kaiba had Mokuba beside him then looked at Rita again. "Miss.Pegasus.." Rita sighed. "Please call me Rita." Kaiba nodded.   
  
"Rita... you may speak to me about what you were going to tell me yesterday." Rita smiled and looked happy. "Finally...now I need your  
  
help on getting back at Yugi, because of him my dad is gone and now are you going to listen to my plan?"  
  
Kaiba had a smirk on his face and laughed. "Yes I will listen to you, I am all ears." Rita started to   
  
talk to Kaiba about of some ideas and Kaiba listened and so did Mokuba. Well she surtainly wants to get back at Yugi  
  
little she knows I wont help her in her little plan. Kaiba said to himself and began to laugh.  
  
To be continued...... 


	5. Getting to know each other

Rita was talking to Kaiba about her plan and Kaiba smiled. "I am sorry Miss.Pegasus but I am not helping you.  
  
I don't have time for such nonsense." Rita looked angry and began to walk away. Mokuba looked at Kaiba and  
  
shook his head. They both went into the limo and sat quietly as they sat there relaxing abit until Mokuba broke  
  
the silence.  
  
Mokuba: Hey big bro u no if u get to no Rita like I do u might start to like her.  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba what are you talking about? I don't want to have to do with anything with her. Ok?  
  
Mokuba: But big bro please just get to know her, bring her out to dinner or something.  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba I said no.  
  
Mokuba: Please she's really nice and she saved me so please.  
  
Kaiba: (sighs) Fine I am doing it to make you happy that is all, don't think that I am doing this again.  
  
Mokuba: Thanks Bro (Smiles)  
  
Kaiba: Why do you want me to get to know her anyways?  
  
Mokuba: Cause u need a good friend that can duel all most like you.  
  
Mokuba: She might be able to help you to.  
  
Kaiba: I don't have time for friends and she cant help me with anything.  
  
don't: Seto *sighs* you have time to do nothing but work it's about time you got out there.  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba I am going to go out with her for one night ok and thats it, I know I am not   
  
going to have a great time, I should be working instead of being with Miss.Pegasus.  
  
Mokuba: Seto just have fun with Rita ok and don't think about work.  
  
Kaiba: How can I have fun with my enemies daughter?  
  
Mokuba: She's nothing like Pegasus she's a lot nicer and kinder so don't think of her as   
  
an enemy. ok big bro?  
  
Kaiba: (sighs) Fine I wont, I don't know why I have to do this though.   
  
*crosses his arms around his chest*  
  
Mokuba: Thanks big brother (Smiles)  
  
Mokuba gets out of the limo and sees Rita sitting on a rock.  
  
Mokuba: (Walks over to Rita)  
  
Rita: Hi Mokuba (Smiles)  
  
Mokuba: Hi Rita. How u doing?  
  
Rita: I am fine, thanks for asking, so whats up?  
  
Mokuba: Nothing much.  
  
Rita: What are you up to all alone with out your bro?  
  
Mokuba: I just was with him (Looks around)  
  
Rita: (looks around as well) Oh ok cool. hey want to get some ice cream?, we could continue talking?  
  
Mokuba: Sure sounds good to me (Smiles) Your so nice.  
  
Rita: Thank you Mokuba, and you are a good kid.  
  
Rita and Mokuba went into the ice cream shop and got some ice cream and sat down at a table.  
  
Rita: So what you want to talk about?  
  
Mokuba: Well I was talking to my big bro and I asked him to bring u to dinner to get to no u a little better and I was wondering if u can show him a good time (smiles)  
  
Rita: (looks shocked) Me and your brother? Dinner? (makes a confused look)  
  
Mokuba: yeah  
  
Mokuba looks at her and notices how shocked she is.  
  
Rita: oh well..yeah I guess I could show him a good time (smiles)  
  
Mokuba: (Smiles)  
  
Rita: So when is the little dinner with your bro?  
  
Mokuba: Around 7:00pm I guess just be ready. ok?  
  
Rita: Ok I will be ready. (writes down something on paper) thats my address he could pick me up there  
  
Mokuba: Ok. (takes it) I'll give this to him.  
  
Rita: Ok I hope I wont have a bad night (smiles)  
  
Mokuba: I hope u have a great night. (Smiles happily)  
  
Rita: Yeah I hope so to. I guess I should get ready. Cya later Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba waves and walks back to the limo with Kaiba and heads back home.  
  
~ Hours Later (7:00pm) ~  
  
  
  
Rita is at her house and gets dressed in a white dress with light pink lip gloss and her hair loose and made it looks wavy.  
  
Rita: I hope I wont regret this  
  
  
  
~ Limo pulls up and honks the horn ~  
  
Rita opens the door and walks outside towards the limo. Kaiba gets out wearing a black suit and opens the door for Rita.  
  
Rita:*looks at Kaiba and smiles abit and gets in the limo and looks nervous*  
  
Kaiba: Good evening Miss.Pegasus  
  
Rita: Good evening Mr.Kaiba. (smiles)  
  
Kaiba: You look lovely tonight (Gives off a small smile)  
  
Kaiba sighed and handed Rita some wine.  
  
Rita: *smiles abit* Thank you for the compliment. *takes the wine and takes a zip*  
  
~ Limo Stops At The Restaurant ~  
  
Rita: *looks at the restaurant and looks nervous* "calm down Rita girl calm down  
  
(Limo Driver Gets out and opens the door for Mr. Kaiba)  
  
(Rita looks out the window and takes deep breaths)  
  
Kaiba got out of the limo and Opened the door for Miss. Pegasus  
  
Kaiba reaches out and takes her hand. Rita: gets out and sees Kaiba take her hand and her nerves start acting up.  
  
Rita: Thank you  
  
Kaiba: Your Welcome  
  
Kaiba Closes the door and stands next to Rita.  
  
Rita: This seems like a nice place  
  
Kaiba: One of the top places here in Domino City  
  
Rita seemed so nervous all she did was smile and nod. Kaiba walked with Rita inside. As they walked inside  
  
Rita began to look around. Kaiba walks with her to a 2 person table and he pulls her chair out.  
  
Rita: Thank you *sits down*  
  
Kaiba: Your welcome.  
  
Rita began to think to herself. oh my god why am I feeling so nervous around him  
  
Kaiba Pushes the chair in for her.  
  
Rita: *looks at him and smiles at him in a sweet way*  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba was right she is nice, She's nothing like Pegasus   
  
Kaiba: *Smiles at her*  
  
Rita:*smiles back* You seem like a different person not the same way as I met you.  
  
Kaiba: I guess there more to me then mets the eye Rita.  
  
Kaiba Sits down sits down and looks at her.  
  
Rita: Yeah I guess you are right.  
  
Kaiba: You may order anything you want.  
  
Rita nodded and looked at the menu.  
  
Rita: Well I would like to have spaghetti. *smiles*  
  
Kaiba: And I'll also have spaghetti.  
  
Kaiba smiled at her. Which was really weird Kaiba usually never smiles especially with someone   
  
he actually did not get along very well.  
  
Kaiba: What would you like to drink?  
  
Rita: How about some white wine?  
  
Kaiba: That sounds good  
  
Kaiba calls over the waiter and orders everything. They both ate there food and once they finished the waiter come back  
  
and cleared the table and brings them some white wine.  
  
Rita: So tell me about yourself Mr.Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba and Rita started to drink and seemed to be getting along nicely.   
  
Kaiba: Well I am the owner of KC industrials, I have a little Brother Mokuba I bet u no him,   
  
I work lots, I am the owner of the 3 BEWD, and Obelisk I am The best duelist there is.  
  
Kaiba: Tell me a little bit about yourself Miss. Pegasus.  
  
Rita: Well my father is Pegasus as you already know and well my mother died and I never  
  
got to see her. i was sent to boarding school and when I came out of that school I  
  
found out my father was missing and well know I am here.  
  
Rita: I lived a horrible life ever since I came here, I think this is the only nice time I have  
  
had in years.  
  
Kaiba: I feel sorry for u *gets up and hugs her*  
  
Kaiba Hands her a handkerchief.  
  
Rita: *takes the Handkerchief and wipes the tears away* Thank you Mr.Kaiba but I don't need   
  
anyone to feel sorry for me.  
  
Kaiba: I was just being a gentlemen  
  
Rita: i know don't take it the wrong way. oh god I think I am starting to like him..no maybe   
  
I am dreaming I cant like him!  
  
Kaiba: I'm starting to like her for some reason now, this cant be happening   
  
Kaiba: I wanted to no if you wanted to go to the fare tonight?  
  
Kaiba: Did I just ask her that ?   
  
Kaiba: *Smiles*  
  
Rita: um..omg! I am so freaking out, this really is a dream now. yeah sure I will go with   
  
you to the fare *smiles back*  
  
Kaiba: *leaves the money he needed to give for the bill*  
  
Kaiba Takes her hand. Meanwhile Rita takes a deep breath and stands up and looks at Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba looks into her sparkling green eyes and smiles. Rita looked into his blue eyes and smiled back.  
  
Rita: Well you seem happy tonight.  
  
Kaiba: Yes I am happy and I'm glad my little brother told me to do this  
  
Rita: did I just hear him say what I think he just said Oh really?  
  
Kaiba kissed her hand and Rita looked at him and got real nervous and began to have butterflies.  
  
Kaiba looks at her and smiles once again. Rita smiled back.  
  
Rita: So..Lets get going to the fare.  
  
To be continued..... 


	6. Spending time at the fare

Kaiba and Rita walked out of the restaurant and stood by the entrance.  
  
Kaiba: Do u want to walk or ride?  
  
Rita: Lets walk and enjoy the night.  
  
Kaiba Walks her to the fare down at the docks. Rita looked around with amazement.  
  
Rita: This is such a beautiful place.I never been here before.  
  
Kaiba: You never been here before?  
  
Rita: No I have never been here before. This is actually my first time.  
  
Kaiba: Then I guess I'll have to show you around *smiles*  
  
Rita: *nods* yeah I guess you do have to and I will like it if you do. *smiles*  
  
Kaiba: I hope we can see all the sites tonight under the night sky *looks at Rita*  
  
Rita: Yeah I hope so to. *looks at Kaiba then looks away and looks around*  
  
Kaiba: *Gives Rita a card with in it contains Gemini Elf* Here take this and keep good care of it.  
  
Rita: Thank you and I will take care of it. *looks at the card then at Kaiba* why are you giving me this?  
  
Kaiba: Why did I give that to her? I think you deserved it thats why.*Smiles*  
  
Rita: *smiles and blushes abit* Thank you omg am I blushing!!?  
  
Kaiba: *Walks Rita down to the beach* This is the best place of all.  
  
Rita: Really? Why is this the best place?  
  
Kaiba: *Blushes abit* Cause the view is beautiful.*Smiles*  
  
Rita: *looks at the surrounding and smiles* Yeah the view is beautiful. oh my god he is so cute. ok i need to shut up now  
  
Kaiba: She's Really cute *Takes Rita off her feet and Smiles*  
  
Rita: *is in shock* Mr.Kaiba what are you doing?  
  
Kaiba: I can't believe I just did that *kisses her cheek* your so beautiful.  
  
Rita: *blushes and smiles abit* Thank you Mr.Kaiba  
  
Kaiba: Your Welcome *smiles*  
  
Rita: Why is my heart pounding like crazy? why do I have butterflies, No calm down Rita   
  
maybe its just you going crazy you cant possible like Kaiba...or maybe..ok time to shut up So...um..do you like coming here alot?  
  
Kaiba: I come time to time with my brother *Sighs*  
  
Rita: *looks at him* thats good that you spend time with your brother  
  
Kaiba: Yeah I really care about him, It doesn't help that I'm his only family around *Smiles*  
  
Rita: *smiles back* well Mr.Kaiba I hope one day there will have someone else to be around with so it could be like someone else had   
  
become part of the family. you know what I'm saying?  
  
Kaiba: *Smiles* I no what your saying  
  
Rita: I am glad we understand each other Mr.Kaiba *smiles back*  
  
Kaiba: asks her do u want to go out tomorrow for dinner again  
  
Kaiba: Smiles  
  
Rita: Sure I would love to. *smiles back*  
  
Kaiba: 6:00pm tomorrow night  
  
Rita: ok I will be waiting I feel like screaming of happiness but I have to calm down  
  
Kaiba: Stops walking  
  
Rita: oh boy now I am nervous why did I just say that!!?  
  
Kaiba: My Pleasure  
  
Kaiba: *Kisses Rita on the lips*  
  
Rita: *is in surprise and kisses him back on the lips*  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba was right I did have fun Walks Rita back to the limo and opens the door  
  
Rita: thank you *gets in the limo* I cant believe me and him kissed.  
  
Kaiba: Gets in the limo after her  
  
Rita: *sits quietly and looks at Kaiba with a smile* So...what was the kiss for?  
  
Kaiba: *Smiles* *Blinks* I thought u deserved it and that is one way just to show I like u  
  
Kaiba: I can't believe I just said that and did that   
  
Kaiba: Sits there quietly  
  
Rita: *is speechless and does not know what to say* ok *sits back and stays quiet*  
  
Kaiba: *Sits there not saying anything all they way back* *Smiles*  
  
Rita: *looks at Kaiba and smiles* so he likes me? well i do like him but I will keep it to myself until the time is right  
  
Kaiba: *Looks Rita in the eyes and smiles* so did u have fun  
  
Rita: Yeah I had lots of fun. How about you?  
  
Kaiba: I had lots of fun  
  
Rita: That is good and tomorrow we might have much more fun than today *smiles*  
  
Kaiba: *Smiles back*  
  
~ 1 Hour Later Limo Stops ~  
  
Kaiba: Well I think this is your house  
  
Rita: Yeah this is my house. *looks at it and noticed Keemo looking out the window*  
  
Kaiba:*Gets out and opens the door for her takes her hand*  
  
Rita:*gets out of the car and smiles* Thank you.  
  
*Keemo is surprised and as he sees Rita and Kaiba together*  
  
  
  
Kaiba: Your Welcome and have a good night.  
  
Kaiba: *Sees Keemo*  
  
Rita: I hope you have a goodnight as well *hugs Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: *Hugs back*  
  
Rita:*walks towards the door then looks back at Kaiba and waves.*  
  
Kaiba: *Waves back*  
  
  
  
*The limo arrived at Kaibas mansion*  
  
Kaiba: *gets out of the limo and walks towards the door and goes inside*  
  
Mokuba: Hi big brother how was your day? you look happy.  
  
Kaiba: Hello Mokuba, my day was great, I had fun with Miss.Pegasus.  
  
Mokuba: Thats good *Smiles*  
  
Mokuba: Is she as nice as I said she was.  
  
Kaiba: Yes she is and we are going back out tomorrow night *smiles*  
  
  
  
Mokuba: Thats good to hear *Smiles happily*  
  
Kaiba: *laughs* Thank you Mokuba I am glad you told me to go out and get to know her.   
  
But tonight was weird I felt so weird I did somethings that I could not believe I did *sits on the couch*  
  
Mokuba: Sits beside him* what did you do?  
  
Kaiba: For one thing I gave her a card for her to keep, I kissed took her off her feet and   
  
gave her a kiss on the cheek. and thats not all I did...  
  
Mokuba: It sounds like you had lots of fun *Smiles*  
  
Kaiba: I had fun lots of it. I still cant believe I kissed her on the lips  
  
Mokuba: *Sits there smiling*  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba I have to tell you something....I..I...kissed Rita on the lips at the beach *sits back and relaxes  
  
Mokuba: *Looks Shocked*  
  
Kaiba:*looks at Mokuba* yeah I know I could not believe it myself  
  
Mokuba: Well I happy for you.*Smiles*  
  
  
  
Kaiba: Thanks kiddo. Miss.Pegasus is beautiful, kind and easily to fall in lo...*stops* What is going on with me, I have never acted this way  
  
Mokuba: What were you just about to say bro?  
  
Kaiba: Nothing its nonsense.  
  
Mokuba: Are you sure big bro?  
  
Kaiba: *sighs* I was going to say easily to fall in love with but its nonsense ok, I cant be falling in love with her.  
  
Mokuba: My bro is in love I'm so happy   
  
Kaiba: *looks at Mokuba and raises an eyebrow* Mokuba what are you thinking? If you think I am in falling for her then your wrong  
  
Mokuba: Nope just think of myself *Smiles*  
  
Kaiba: Alright kiddo. I will be upstairs freshing up ok. Call Rita and see how she is doing ok.   
  
Her number is on the back of her address.  
  
Mokuba: Ok Bro I will.  
  
  
  
Rita: *is in her pajamas and is jumping around in her room feeling happy*  
  
Mokuba: *Dials the number*  
  
Rita: *hears the phone ring and picks it up*  
  
Mokuba: Hi Rita  
  
Rita: Hi Mokuba, how are you?  
  
Mokuba: I'm doing good and how are you?  
  
Rita: Oh I am doing great actually more than great, I had lots of fun with your brother.  
  
Mokuba:Thats good to hear.  
  
Mokuba: so what did you guys do?  
  
Rita: We went to a restaurant and well we had spaghetti and white wine then we went to   
  
the fare and well we walked around the beach and when came back home. I dont want to go into details I dont want to bore you.  
  
Mokuba: ok *smiles*  
  
Rita: Mokuba....I think I have a crush on your brother. *blushes abit*  
  
Mokuba: I think my bro is falling love with you ...Rita I never seen him this happy before  
  
Rita: Falling in love with me!!? *Rita felt like screaming but calmed herself down* I am glad he is happy really I am.  
  
Mokuba: Well I'm glad you to had fun.  
  
Rita: Yeah and we are going out tomorrow, I cant wait. I got to tell you the kiss he gave me...I liked it.  
  
Kaiba: *is listening on the other phone and covers the bottom of the phone and laughs abit*  
  
Mokuba: well I'm glad he got out and did something fun and not work all the time like he usually does and   
  
Rita thank you for showing him a good time.  
  
Rita: No problem Mokuba, it was a pleasure to be with your brother. *smiles*  
  
Kaiba:*smiles*a pleasure of being with you to Miss.Pegasus  
  
Rita: *is in shock* Mokuba....how did you change your voice like that?  
  
Mokuba: Bro what are you doing on the other end?  
  
Mokuba: That wasn't me.  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba don't ask questions get off the phone I need to speak to Miss.Pegasus  
  
  
  
Mokuba: Hangs up the phone  
  
Rita: why were you listening to my conversation?  
  
Kaiba: I just wanted to see what you would say about me  
  
Rita: Well...*is nervous* um.... that still was not nice.  
  
Kaiba: Sorry  
  
Rita: Its ok Mr.Kaiba, *laughs abit* really its ok. So you falling in love with me already?  
  
Kaiba:*raises an eyebrow* well I do have abit of feelings for her but I cant tell her. not yet, not  
  
until I am sure about what I feel. well...*nervous*......Maybe and maybe not. what did Mokuba say  
  
something?  
  
Rita: yes he did. Well I was really shocked to hear that really. I never expected to hear that.  
  
Kaiba: No one said that to you before? *Is shocked*  
  
Kaiba: With someone as beautiful as you I thought someone would of said something like that to you.  
  
Rita: No, no one ever said that to me before. *blushes at what Kaiba just said*  
  
Kaiba: *Blushes*  
  
Rita: Mr.Kaiba....I heard you were a cold hearted person but you don't seem like it now.  
  
Kaiba: You need to get to no me better thats why.  
  
Rita: well I would love to get to know you much better.  
  
Kaiba: Well Yugi and his friends I just don't like them  
  
Kaiba: and I want to get to no you better to.  
  
Rita: I don't like Yugi and his friends at all I could act nice to them but I don't like them.   
  
*laughs* don't worry you will learn lots about me as time flies by.  
  
Hey um....I need to go over to your mansion I uh...have to give something to Mokuba.  
  
Kaiba: Well uh...sure then you could come over.  
  
To be continued..... 


End file.
